jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Whittle/Film
Sarah Whittle is the one of the main characters of the 1995 film and its novel adaptation, Jumanji, portrayed by Bonnie Hunt as an adult and Laura Bell Bundy as her younger self. Biography Early life Sarah Whittle was a resident of Brantford her whole life, living in a house down the street from the Parrish Mansion. As a teenager she was friends with Alan Parrish, much to the jealousy of her boyfriend, Billy Jessup, but he clearly ignored her demands to him and his gang to stop harassing Alan. On the night she turned up on his door giving Alan back his bike as Alan was about to runaway, they were coaxed into began playing a mysterious board game that emitted drumbeats called, "Jumanji". Jumanji timeline Sarah refused to play by throwing the dice down on the board, at first because as board games weren't her thing anymore since '69, yet Jumanji automatically accepted it as a genuine roll and it started playing. The kids were spooked by the supernatural aspects and were about to quit when Alan dropped the dice at the sound of the grandfather clock chime, which began his first turn, which sucked him into the game as Sarah is chased by the bats she released. Despite being the only witness of Alan's disappearance and reporting the true story, the entire town of Brantford took Sarah for a lunatic and ostracized & shunned her for remainder of her young life. She later went into psychic reading practice and spent time and money on therapy convincing herself that night at the Parrish Mansion never happened and refused to go near there ever again. Twenty-six years after Jumanji started, Alan was released out of the board game by two children named Judy and Peter Shepherd, and they went to Sarah's house to find her and convince her to continue playing the game with them. Alan resorted to tricking Sarah to continue playing the game after her continually refusing to join in. After saving Peter from a Pod, Alan, Judy and Peter finally won Sarah over on the promise they would look out for each other and not quit until the game was complete and the consequences all vanished. Sarah and the kids battled Van Pelt in Sir Sav-A-Lot after Alan was being arrested by Officer Carl Bentley, a former Parrish Shoes employee, eventually returning to the Mansion. The gang continued playing the game: evading two Crocodiles as a Monsoon floods the house, Alan and Sarah getting stuck in the floor together by quicksand and evading large venomous Spiders, and an earthquake destroying the Mansion. After Alan finishes the game, he and Sarah embrace each other while watching Van Pelt and the other jungle element consequences being sucked back into the board game, undoing the alternative timeline. Restored timeline Sarah and Alan found themselves back in 1969 as kids again and the two began a relationship after throwing the "Jumanji" board game into the river. Sarah gave Alan a kiss, something she wanted to finally do, and they start dating each other at some point thereafter. In the present day, Sarah and Alan, now married and living in the Mansion while expecting their first child together. They meet Judy and Peter and their parents, and give them their Christmas presents. She and Alan convince Judy and Peter's dad Jim Shepherd to start work at the shoe factory instead of going on their skiing trip they had planned out previously, thus preventing them from their deaths in the previous timeline at the end of the film. Category:1995 Characters